The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to ink form rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,540 discloses an apparatus and method having one or more form rolls having a hard elastomeric outer surface, in the range of approximately 60-90 Shore A durometer hardness used to transfer ink to the plate cylinder. The form rolls can be made of a convex shape along their axial length, such that the diameter of the hard elastomeric surface at its axial center is larger than the diameter of the hard elastomeric surface at its axial ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,021 discloses an offset printing apparatus having two smoothers. An ink fountain transfers ink to a metering roll. The metering roll transfers the ink to another distributing roller. The distributing roller then transfers the ink to vibrator roll which transfers ink to a swing roll. A smoother is associated with the vibrator roll and smoothes the ink just before transferring the ink to a second and a third ink form roller. A smoother is applied to the third ink form roller and smoothes the ink just before transferring the ink to a plate cylinder.